


13 Days of Halloween - Costumes

by BleedingInk



Series: Halloween Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy decide which costumes they should wear for the Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Days of Halloween - Costumes

“So what do you think?”

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, and also, you’re going to hell.”

“I think that shipped sailed when I decided I liked girls better than boys,” Dorothy replied, with a shrug. “Come on, don’t tell me it isn’t hot.”

Charlie was not about to say that, because it simply wouldn’t be true. When she had seen Dorothy emerge from the room in that very short plaid skirt and that very tight white shirt, she had just to shuffle in her seat. But still, when she had told Dorothy that she wanted to wear matching costumes to the Halloween party, Nice Catholic Schoolgirl and Naughty Nun About To Corrupt Her wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.

“Okay, fine, I can wear the nun costume,” Dorothy offered, rolling her eyes.

“It’s not that,” Charlie said. She took her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her close so they could sit face to face on the couch. “It’s really sexy, okay? I like it. I just don’t wanna go out in public being some straight guy’s lesbian fantasy.”

Dorothy pursed her lips. “Well, when you put it that way, it stops being fun.”

“Can’t we just go as Ruby and Sapphire?” Charlie suggested. Dorothy crooked an eyebrow. “Fine, how about Sailor Neptune and Uranus? That way you’d still get to wear a short skirt.”

“You just want an excuse to wear a blue wig,” Dorothy accused her, and Charlie shrugged, not willing to either deny or admit that. “We’re not going as cartoon characters!”

“Marceline and Bubblegum?” Charlie said nonetheless. Dorothy tilted her head, in a gesture that clearly meant ‘ _It’s not happening and I’m not about to repeat myself._ ’ “Fine, how about… oh, oh, Willow and Tara! I wouldn’t even have to wear a wig.”

“You don’t have time to grow your hair enough to be Willow,” Dorothy huffed. “And besides… no. Let’s just… no.”

Charlie frowned. Dorothy was crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding her gaze, something she did when she was thinking something that worried her but didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hey,” she said, moving closer to her girlfriend. “You know, if you don’t to, we don’t have to do the whole matching costumes think. You can go as Furiosa if you want and I’ll… come up with something else.”

Dorothy uncrossed her arms and sighed deeply.

“It’s not the going as a fictional couple with matching costumes that bothers me,” she confessed. “It’s the going as a couple that met a super tragic end. I feel it has bad vibes, you know?”

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek. If that was what Dorothy truly thought, it was going to be kind of hard to find matching costumes.

Clearly misunderstanding her silence as confusion, Dorothy continued:

“I just don’t know what I would do if something happened to you,” she said. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

Charlie blinked at her, as the words sunk into her brain. They had been dating for several months now (it would be eight on the 29th) and it was the first time Dorothy said something like that. She was awesome at all the sexy things, and the fun things like going out dancing or on fun dates. But she wasn’t that good at everyday stuff, like holding Charlie’s hand while walking on the street or letting Charlie introduce her as her girlfriend to friends and family. She rarely kissed Charlie unless she had something else in mind. She didn’t say things like “I love you” or “I’ve missed you” or what she had just said.

And she was clearly realizing it too, because she was lowering her face at the same time her cheeks went bright red.

“I mean, not that I… it’s not that I think… what I’m trying to say is that, like… I care about you, a lot and… geez, I’m bad at this,” Dorothy hid her face in her hands. “I should stop talking now.”

“Yes, you probably should,” Charlie agreed.

But she couldn’t bite back her smile. She had been waiting for Dorothy to come around, telling herself every couple needed time to adjust, to get used to each other and learn what they wanted to hear. And she knew these things didn’t come out spontaneously for Dorothy, so she appreciated it even more for that.

But she knew if she prolonged that conversation any longer, Dorothy might find herself a nice hole in the sand to hide her entire head and never come out. So she just grab Dorothy’s wrists and gently push them away to give her a peck on the tip of the nose.

“We could always go as Salt and Pepper shakers.”

Dorothy stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

“Really?” she asked. “That’s the best you could come up with? Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?”

“I perform badly under pressure,” Charlie complained. Dorothy opened her mouth, probably to tell her how ridiculous she was, but in the end, she just chuckled.

“Oh, Red,” she said, leaning her forehead against Charlie’s. “Never change.”

Charlie was going to say she didn’t plan to, but Dorothy interrupted her with a kiss.

“How about Korrasami?”

“Yes!” Charlie exclaimed, opening her eyes wide. Badass fighting chick with a temper and her genius, equally badass girlfriend. That was totally them. How did she not think of that? “Yes, that’s perfect!”

Dorothy shook her head, amused.

“Alright, I’m going to get out of these now…”

She tried to stand up, but Charlie didn’t let go off her hand.

“Or, you know, you could keep it on for just a little longer…”

Dorothy crooked an eyebrow, and the both of them burst out laughing.


End file.
